Make a Memory
by MysticalChick
Summary: Me and Trent broke up so far back I can barely remember how it happened, nor why. And then I'd see a Total Drama Rerun and I'd remember, and then I feel bad and land up going to bed crying.  A story based on the song Make a Memory
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A second series! Since I'll be ending my first series soon anyway, I decided to start up a new one based on characters I haven't done before. Trent and Gwen were my first favorite couple and I almost cried when they broke up. I was pretty upset with Gwen for a while, but I get over things quickly. So, I wrote half of this on my dad's computer and half on my phone, and then I switched it back to my computer. I hate my phone, and I love it. It's a love/hate relationship, sometimes it hates me too, lol. Okay, enough, Sheesh, I get too carried away sometimes, stupid brain. Here's the story, I hope you like it, it was going to be a onesie but I liked the way it went so much I decided to make it a chapter story, To Keep You Entertained! Yep, I love entertaining people. Thats all I do, Entertain Entertain Entertain... Read on. (Oh, and by the way, the song used is You want to Make a Memory by Bon Jovi. If you haven't heard it, you totally should, it goes better with the story if you have the song in your head.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nobody can understand one thing about life in reality shows. People… Break… Up. It's just life, and yet, if somebody decides they don't want to be with someone anymore, they're suddenly banged by the public, "You can't break up! You were made for each other!" Well, here's a surprise fro you, we broke up, and it's going to stay that way.<p>

Me and Trent broke up so far back I can barely remember how it happened, nor why. And then I'd see a Total Drama Rerun and I'd remember, "Oh yeah, its cause he freaked me out.", and then I feel bad and land up going to bed crying.

My life since I left the show has sucked even more from when I was on the show. Everyone hated me for breaking up with Trent, everyone hated me for taking Duncan away from Courtney, and everyone hated me for even more reasons, most unknown.

The truth is I still had feelings for Duncan. I missed him, and every day I prayed he'd find my number and call me, or find the apartment I lived in and visit me, just to have a chat or something, catch up on what he was doing now that I was out of the picture.

But chances are, he and Courtney are back together, and she's going to have him on ball and chain 24/7, she's not going to take a single chance with him sliding away on her, again.

She always kept him so confined, gave him a rulebook and homework just about every day and every night she'd quiz him one what he learned, and she actually quizzed him, like a teacher, I'm not just trying to say she messed around with him all night, she actually had a ruler and would hit him when he got an answer wrong.

Love is not a rule, it doesn't belong in a courtroom and Courtney for sure doesn't have an ounce of it in her soul. If she wasn't so snooty, maybe Duncan wouldn't have cheated on her with me.

I also kind of hate Duncan for what he did. He kissed me, I had nothing to do with it. And yet, I get the blame? It's not fair, that guy should have set things straight for me if he loved me so much, and now it figures I was just a one time thing for him. He used me, I didn't like being used.

Trent treated me like a lady should be treated, and I hated him for it. Hated, and loved. I couldn't get through my mixed emotions, and I also couldn't get a date with anyone anymore. As I said before, everyone hates me, and Trent probably hates me too.

I broke the guys heart, and all he wanted was someone to love.

I still feel awful about it, and even as I toss and turn in my bed, my thoughts are focused only on him.  
>Tonight, Chris is hosting a reunion party at a hotelbar for everyone from the show. I don't want to go, but if I don't, it'll just be another reason for the public to hate me. So, I put on the least revealing but most beautiful dress I own on, and I head for the party.

On the show I said I had never been to a party. Now I don't want to ever go to one again. Everybody has a couple, even some girls I never seen before are hooking up with guys from the show. Nobody has even said hello once to me, so I sit in the corner like I usually do, and wait it out.

Soon I hear the crowd cheer, and I notice Duncan is making an announcement on a stage.  
>"Me and Court are getting married!" He yelled, or at least he yelled something like it. I was furious, the party kept going, the music kept playing, and the people kept dancing, but I kept crying, harder and harder. I didn't dare approach him, I didn't want to start anything with his to-be wife. Not only does she have him to be her puppet, but now she's going to have him prisoner in a marriage lock. I can see their cake already, Bride holding her flowers proudly, and Groom handcuffed to her hand. That's the way she's going to make it, the poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into.<p>

I just sat there, and cried to myself, a pain in my chest began growing with every breath I took. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a rather familiar voice say my name…  
>"Gwen?"<br>"Oh, hi… Trent. I haven't seen you in a while." I raised myself, wiping my tears and trying to breath slowly so I didn't sniffle.  
>"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked before placing a hand on my shoulder.<br>"I'm just… depressed is all." I wiped another tear before the crying began again.  
>"Hey, don't be sad. I was upset too for a while, but when I saw you over here, I smiled." He said in his soft and gentle voice. I could tell he was trying to make me laugh, but also trying his best not to sound retarded.<br>"I'm happy now." he placed a hand on my cheek, and wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
>"Would you like to dance?" he asked as he removed his palm from my cheek and held my hand.<br>"I'd love to." I choked out. He took my hand gently and led me to the dancefloor. First we just danced like regular friends would, arms length, hands gently touching, and bodies swaying in opposite motions. Then we got more serious. His hand began traveling down my arm and then up my shoulder, then he carressed my neck before traveling down my back, and finally resting at my hip. I did the same thing to him, and he giggled as I touched his neck. Then my other hand found it's way to his chest, and he turned the dancing into a sweet embrace. I felt him place his head on my shoulder, and I forced myself onto him, letting out tears as I whispered how much I missed him.  
>"I love you, Trent." I whispered into his ear. I felt his heart jump, and then I heard him give out a sob.<br>"I love you too, Gwen. I didn't know you still felt this way."  
>"Have you found anyone else since I broke up with you?"<br>"Girls came and went while I was in the band, but the only girl in the world I want to be with forever, is you."  
>"Same here, sweetheart." we held each other tighter, and soon a song I actually knew began playing. It was a song Trent used to sing to me when we were dating, he'd always use it to try and court me when he felt I was developing feelings for Duncan. The song matched our moment perfectly...<p>

_Hello again, it's you and me_  
><em>Kinda always like it used to be<em>  
><em>Sippin' wine, killing time<em>  
><em>Trying to solve life's mysteries...<em>

The song played perfectly to our tears, and I felt Trent reach for my hand, and he led me away from the dance floor and out the door...

_How's your life, it's been a while?_  
><em>God it's good to see you smile<em>  
><em>I see you reaching for your keys<em>  
><em>Looking for a reason not to leave...<em>

He led me to an elevator that was just outside the bar area of the hotel, and he pushed the up button...

_If you don't know if you should stay_  
><em>If you don't say what's on your mind...<em>

We walked to a hotel room, and he opened the door with a key card and led me inside...

_Baby just breathe_  
><em>There's nowhere else tonight we should be...<em>

He took both my hands and looked at me, then he sweeped the hair away from my face, and gave me a kiss on the lips...

_You wanna make a memory..._

The kiss intensified and we landed on the bed, but we weren't so quick to strip and get it on. He treated me with innocence, trying to understand whether I truly wanted to go further or not. I pulled away, and he didn't mind, in fact, I think he was grateful I did. I looked around the room and saw his wallet laying on the bed. I grabbed it, and looked at the photo inside...

_I dug up this old photograph_  
><em>Look at all that hair we had...<em>

"It's a picture of you and me at the beach, remember?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I started laughing at how pathetic I looked with that green sand bucket on my head, and he smiled at me. I felt a vibrating next to me, and noticed it was my phone, I can't believe I've had it all this time in my hand...

_It's bitter sweet to hear you laugh_  
><em>Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask<em>  
><em>If you go now I'll understand<em>  
><em>If you stay, hey, I've gotta plan...<em>

I saw his smile turn to a frown when he saw a man's name pop up. It was a friend of mine, Spike. I told him I'd be home tonight, he was going to take me to see a movie. I didn't need to explain that to Trent, he understood after I hit Ignore...

_You wanna make a memory?_  
><em>You wanna steal a piece of time?<em>  
><em>You can sing the melody to me<em>  
><em>And I can write a couple lines<em>  
><em>You wanna make a memory...<em>

Trent walked to the other side of the room and grabbed his guitar, then he came back over to the bed and began strumming and singing the song. I began singing along, and soon tears filled my eyes as memories of our past started flooding back...

_If you don't know if you should stay_  
><em>And you don't say what's on your mind<em>  
><em>Baby just breathe<em>  
><em>There's nowhere else tonight we should be (We should be)<em>  
><em>(We should be)<em>

He put down his guitar and looked into my eyes, asking me with every single bit of his soul...

_You wanna make a memory?_  
><em>You wanna steal a piece of time?<em>  
><em>You can sing the melody to me<em>  
><em>And I can write a couple lines<em>  
><em>You wanna make a memory<em>  
><em>You wanna make a memory<em>

I nodded my head yes, and gave him the signal to start. He kissed me gently, then moved from my lips to my neck. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but he wasn't sure either. He laid me down on the bed and kept kissing me before leaning up and taking his shirt off.  
>I loved the way he made me feel, he made me feel like I was finally being loved after so much hatred was thrown upon me. So many years of torment, so much hate mail and phone calls, it was all being released as we let our boundaries down and made love to each other like our lives depended on it. I felt like I finally found the man of my dreams, and he was right in front of me the entire time.<br>We went on for a good few hours, just constant back and forth loving and caressing and love making, then we'd stop and look at each other and start again.  
>Finally, we ended at around three in the morning, we just collapsed onto each other, sweaty and tired and feeling great as ever. We were breathless, truly the experience was breathtaking.<br>I wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life, I wanted to have his children and raise them with him and live in a place we'd all call home.

I wanted to make memories with him that would last a lifetime...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I'd say this will be a short chapter story. I just love adding songs to stories! Not every single page will include the song though, I think I'll only play it twice. So, how'd I do? Too cheesy? Maybe. Too romantic? Hmm. Too... Much? Not for me. Basically the series will play out about their lives now that they're together again. I already know hat the next few chapters are going to be, so hopefully, No Writers Blocks! Tootoo and tata for now! *~*MysticalChick*~*<strong>


	2. Not a Chapter Exactly

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted ANYTHING for a super duper long time, but it's cause I've been working on my non-Fan-Fiction stories.

I'm now on Fiction Press but I haven't gotten any luck yet with my Monster Academy Book, which is on it's fourth chapter now and nobody has read it yet.

If you enjoyed my work on fan fiction, please do me a favor and drop by Fiction Press, just search Monster Academy, my name is MantaChick.

I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on my work!

If I do, I'll probably start updating my stories Make a Memory and the others I haven't yet finished, since I'll have more time to focus on them and not with why I haven't gotten any readers for my non-fan-fiction work.

Thank you!


End file.
